This is a randomized, phase II, placebo controlled study of two schedules of IDV and DMP-266 with or without 1592U89 in subjects who have received ZDV (or d4T)/3TC. This study is designed to determine if viral replication can be successfully suppressed with the substitution of potent new agents.